World of our own
by BingleBongle
Summary: Jack finds out that his dad can't come home for another 3 months so sings a song about it but is confused who it is actually about and Kim overhears. One shot and slight song fic to World of our own by Westlife


**This is my first story in the Kickin' It archive. I'm also sorry if any of my information is wrong in the story. In the UK we have only had up to Buddyguards and Oh Christmas Nuts but we are getting 2 weeks of new episodes**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or World of our own by Westlife **

**Jack POV**

Whenever I'm down, I sing and play the guitar. I feel down today as I found out my dad isn't coming home for another 3 months. None of my friends - not even Kim know about this talent of mine, if you would call it a talent. My eyes drifted around the room until they landed on a picture of me and Kim. It was taken over the summer. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and we were both laughing and smiling. I have a crush on her with her perfect eyes, perfect hair and I'm doing it again. I just play whatever comes to me.

_You make me feel funny__  
When you come around__  
Yeah that's what I found out honey__  
What am I doing without you__  
You make me feel happy__  
When I leave you behind__  
It plays on my mind now honey__  
What am I doing without you_

Took for granted everything we had

_As if I'd find someone__  
Who's just like you_

We got a little world of our own

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows__  
I let you in where no-one else goes__  
What am I doing without you__  
And all of the things I've been looking for__  
Have always been here outside of my door__  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new__  
What am I doing without you_

_Well I guess I'm ready__  
For settling down__  
And fooling around is over__  
And I swear that it's true__  
No buts or maybes__  
When I'm falling down__  
There's always someone who saves me__  
And girl it's you_

Funny how life can be so surprising

_I'm just realising what you do_

We got a little world of our own

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows__  
I let you in where no-one else goes__  
What am I doing without you__  
And all of the things I've been looking for__  
Have always been here outside of my door__  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new__  
What am I doing without you_

Well it's feeling right now

_So let's do it right now__  
Praying that some how__  
You will understand the way__  
It's feeling right now baby somehow__  
I won't let this slip away_

We got a little world of our own

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows__  
I let you in where no-one else goes__  
What am I doing without you__  
And all of the things I've been looking for__  
Have always been here outside of my door__  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new__  
What am I doing without you_

I'm thinking is that song about how me and my dad have our own little world which no one enters no even mum or is it about Kim and me and how we created our own little world which we live in. I saw a picture of me and my dad the day he left. He was in uniform and we were both hugging each other and laughing. That is how my dad wanted me to remember him. Laughing and Smiling.

I was sitting there thinking about my memories when I saw the time 4.15. 4.15 I missed karate practice. What will I tell Rudy? He hates it when people miss practice without a good reason.

**Kim POV**

I was over to Jacks House. I never seen him missed a practice yet he never turned up today so something must be up. I walked up to the house and was greeted by Ella (Jacks Mum) who was gardening and then pulled me in for a hug. We were quite close as I was over a lot of the time and I know when she is gardening something is wrong.

"Hi, I can to check up on Jack. He missed practice." I told Ella

"Oh well go up and see him" She opened the door for me

As I was walking up the stairs I heard some wonderful singing

_Well it's feeling right now__  
So let's do it right now__  
Praying that some how__  
You will understand the way__  
It's feeling right now baby somehow__  
I won't let this slip away_

We got a little world of our own

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows__  
I let you in where no-one else goes__  
What am I doing without you__  
And all of the things I've been looking for__  
Have always been here outside of my door__  
And all of the time I'm looking for something new__  
What am I doing without you_

I followed the sound and saw it was coming from Jacks room. Who knew he could sing? I mean we are best friends and he never told me. I looked in his room and saw him looking at a picture which a sad look on his face. I knocked on

"Come in" so I walked in

"Hi Jack" I said in a happy chirpy way. Jack looked up at me as he was lying on his bed

"Hi Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are. You missed practice"

"Oh. I realised just before you came in. I'm sorry" His face had sadness all over it again.

"It's ok. Was that you singing before?" I asked him

"No. No one was singing. It was my... phone" He said frantically looking around the room

"You Mr can't lie" I said to him pointing my finger as him "It was you wasn't it"

"No. Like I said it was my phone"

"Yes it was" I walked round his bed and saw a guitar there and picked it up "Explain this"

"It's my dad's. I'm looking after it for him" The sadness came onto his face again

"What's up?" He looked really puzzled

"What do you mean?" He asked me

"Well first you missed practise which you never have done, second your mum is gardening something she never does and third you are sitting in here singing and keep getting the sad emotion over your face" No matter what people say about blonds being dumb, I am not one of them.

"You know my dad is in the army, we found out today that he has to stay out for another 3 months. I haven't seen him in 2 years." He started crying. This is new Jack never cries. I walked over to him and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be there's nothing which can be done." He was now lying in my lap.

"What was that song called? I've never heard it before." I asked him trying to change the topic

"The song?" He asked me very confused

"The one you were playing before I came in"

"Oh that song. It's called World of our Own and it's and original and I'm not sure what it means." This puzzled me

"What do you mean you don't know what it means? It's your song" I had a cousin who was into song writing and she told me that there was always a meaning behind the song. (**AN. Don't know if that's true)**

"I thought it was about my dad because we did live in a world of our own but then as I went through the song I was thinking it was about someone else" Who was it about? Probably the girl he likes at the minute which isn't me. Yes Kim likes Jack

"Who was that someone else?" I wanted to know and it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"You" He whispered in my ear extremely quietly. Turned round to face him and then I saw his eyes. They were loving and caring like the Jack I knew but there was another emotion in there I couldn't read. We both started leaning in and then we kissed. It wasn't like anything I had felt before. It felt magical.

Once we broke apart I was thinking where we were now when Jack brought my out of my thought "Kim... Kimmy" I gave him a deadly stare "Sorry" he put his hands up in surrender "Would you want be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" I screamed and jumped onto him without giving a second to react and we kissed again.

"Kim thanks for coming over to see what was up" He looked at me with Jack back with loving and caring eyes.

"No problem. I'm glad I came" I replied to him lying down in his arms.

**Let me know what you think **

**BingleBongle**


End file.
